En Remolinos
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!
1. Desobediencia

**En Remolinos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Desobediencia.**

 **Requisito: Adolescencia**

 **Palabras: 437**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen y Lavi entregaron sus identificaciones falsas al guardia de la discoteca. El fornido hombre moreno los miró por sobre sus anteojos oscuros. Esos muchachos no aparentaban 18 años. Sin embargo, tampoco le importaba mucho que un par de adolescentes rebeldes se colaran en el antro.

Les permitió pasar, generando un sentimiento de satisfacción en aquel par de menores de edad que buscaban dejar la niñez atrás mostrando que podían transgredir las normas impuestas.

Entraron, bebieron, bailaron.

La música estridente y las bellas muchachas que se movían exhibiendo sus cuerpos los incitaban a moverse y dejarse llevar.

Lavi no tardó en desaparecer con una chica rubia que lo invitó a seguirla. Allen se dirigió a la barra por más alcohol. Entonces la vio; una muchacha que aparentaba no más de 15 o 16 años, bailando sola sobre una mesa, totalmente perdida en sus movimientos y la música envolvente. Ignorante a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, sus ojos cerrados no prestaban atención a nada. Sólo la música formaba parte de su interés.

Allen contemplaba con atención sus movimientos delicados y que de alguna manera le parecían elegantes y sensuales. Bebía su vodka sin dejar de contemplarla.

Cuando hubo un cambio en la música ella dejó de bailar y se bajó de la mesa. Allen terminó de un trago el resto de alcohol que quedaba en su vaso y se encaminó en la dirección donde se encontraba la muchacha, mas no la encontró.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó el par de coletas con que la chica recogía su cabello negro con reflejos verdes, la siguió, pero antes de llegar con ella tropezó con un borracho que se desestabilizó al bailar y cayó sorpresivamente frente a él. La perdió de vista.

Siguió caminando por el camino que creyó la vio hacer antes de perderla de vista y se encontró con la puerta de salida, sin dudarlo salió del lugar. Al estar fuera divisó el vestido de encaje negro que llevaba la muchacha. Giraba a la derecha al finalizar la cuadra.

Quiso ir tras ella pero la mano grande de un guardia lo sujetó.

— ¡Vaya! ¡vaya! Un adolescente desobediente saliendo de un lugar para adultos.

— ¡No soy un muchachito! — Dijo Allen enseñándole su identificación

— Esta bien hecha, pero es falsa — sonrió el guardia — creo que es mi deber avisar a las autoridades.

Pronto Allen y Lavi caminaban temblando, hacía frío y habían tenido que regalar hasta sus abrigos a ese guardia corrupto con tal de que no los denunciara

— Y pensar que aún le debo dinero a Tyki por esas identificaciones — suspiró el pelirrojo sin dejar de caminar.


	2. Amistad

**En Remolinos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. Amistad.**

 **Requisito: Rated K+**

 **Palabras: 424**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen despertó 30 minutos más tarde de lo presupuestado. Tenía el sueño pesado y había roto más de un despertador cuando semi inconsciente los cogía y lanzaba para no oír la melodía que buscaba ponerle fin a sus dulces sueños.

Y sí que ese día soñó cosas dulces:

Cual Hansel y Gretel, se veía rodeado por árboles azucarados, una casa de galleta, un río de chocolate. Y lo mejor, cientos de mitarashi dangos danzando frente a él.

— ¿Por qué tengo que abandonar mi hermoso sueño para ir a la escuela? — Reflexionó mientras secaba su cabello con premura luego de ducharse rápidamente.

Se puso el uniforme escolar y cogió unas rebanadas de pan que comería camino a la escuela. Se distrajo en una tienda de dulces y después de tragar el pan de dos mordidas entró y compró todo lo que pudo con el no poco dinero que llevaba.

Salió de la tienda feliz con su bolsa llena de golosinas, sin embargo el sonido de la campana de la escuela, que para su suerte estaba a poca distancia. Guardo su preciada mercancía y comenzó a correr como poseso para llegar antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Cuando estaba llegando a su objetivo una chica pasó junto a él corriendo aún más velozmente, tanto así que Allen terminó cayendo al suelo sin siquiera ser tocado por ella. Quedó sentado en el piso sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría, mientras el par de coletas que adornaban el cabello de la chica desaparecía de su campo de visión.

Finalmente Allen tuvo que quedarse afuera de la sala de clases, de pie y sosteniendo un balde con agua durante todo el primer período de la clase.

— Ya no soy un niño para que me castiguen de esta forma — se dijo por lo bajo mientras

seguía sosteniendo el balde.

El resto de día pasó con relativa normalidad y cuando las clases terminaron al fin pudo dedicarse a algo que realmente le gustaba; el kendo. Cuando llegó al gimnasio Kanda ya estaba ahí

— Al fin llegas, Moyashi

— No me llames así, BaKanda — Allen sacó la lengua burlándose de su compañero. En respuestá Kanda le arrojó una bokken

— Empecemos con la práctica, Moyashi

— ¡Es Allen! — gritó el chico albino recibiendo la bokken y pasando inmediatamente al ataque.

Ambos tenían excelentes habilidades y tal vez eso mismo los hacía comportarse de manera muy competitivos entre ellos, no obstante, ese deseo por superarse que cada uno de ellos generaba en el otro era algo que podía llamarse amistad.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran.


	3. Comienzo

**En Remolinos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Comienzo.**

 **Requisito: Romance**

 **Palabras: 327**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de atiborrarse con comida, Allen decidió subir a la azotea del edificio de su escuela. Le gustaba tenderse ahí a dormir bajo el tenue sol primaveral. Sin embargo, al llegar se encontró con una chica que de pie que contemplaba el cielo.

— Hola — dijo Allen acercándose a ella — es extraño encontrarse a alguien por aquí — sonrió amablemente el chico albino

La chica de coletas altas se giró y lo miró a los ojos, También le sonrió

— ¿Vienes a menudo por aquí? — Pregunto ella

— Sí — respondió él — es un lugar tranquilo. Vengo a dormir, o a pensar cuando quiero estar solo

— Oh... ya veo... tal vez mi presencia te moleste — dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida

— No quise decir eso — dijo Allen tomándola de brazo, para evitar que se fuera

Los ojos violáceos de la chica se encontraron con los color plata de Allen.

Se miraron y las imágenes de ella bailando y moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música con un vestido ajustado de encaje negro se le vinieron a la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el chico

— Lenalee y ¿tú eres...?

— Allen

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Allen

— El gusto es mío, Lenalee

Él seguía mirándola. Las imágenes del bar no salían de su cabeza, los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados arrobados por la música. Los deseos de conocerla que sintió aquella vez y que rebrotaban ahora con fuerza.

Lena sonrió al ver lo fascinado que el chico lucía mientras la miraba

— ¿Te gusto? — Le pregunto pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Allen — porque tú eres muy guapo

Allen se sorprendió, pero al tenerla tan cerca no pudo escapar a sus ganas de besarla.

Tomo sus labios carmín y le dio un beso suave. La chica sonrió y alejándose de él le dijo

— Te espero en la salida, al terminar las clases

Fue hasta la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando a Allen de pie y sonriendo también.


	4. Noticia

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". ¡Ojalá los disfruten!**

 **D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Noticia.**

 **Requisito: Pánico**

 **Palabras: 154**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza oculta entre sus manos.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol otoñal que entraba débilmente a través de las cortinas. Era una habitación austera, sólo un ropero y una mesilla de noche componían los muebles que acompañaban la cama, la que estaba frente a la puerta de un baño privado... puerta que de tanto en tanto Allen miraba de reojo.

Sin poder aguantar más la ansiedad se puso de pie y camino en círculos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. Quedó inmóvil mirando a la chica que salía del baño con los ojos enrojecidos y brillando humedecidos.

— Lenalee — musitó Allen

— Estoy embarazada — dijo con voz a penas audible la chica. No obstante Allen logró oírla.

Se abrazaron temblando. Se miraron asustados, expresando el pánico en el que esta nueva situación los sumergía.


End file.
